


A Call From Central

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: springkink, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone rings. Insanity is on the other end. Do you answer? Roy does, and things do not go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call From Central

**Author's Note:**

> The instant I saw the prompt this fic came to mind and I had to do it. Roy wouldn’t shut up until I did. LOL Hope you enjoy as much as I did. :-) Takes place not long after Roy is first transferred to East City.
> 
> Fill for the [springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com) prompt: _Hughes/Roy – Coming without being touched, talking to orgasm – Only Roy could spin words like this._

The phone rings and Roy sighs. There’s only one person who would call him at the office this late and he’s really not in the mood. The red light on the phone indicates the call’s from outside Eastern Command and that cinches it. He’s not answering. Maybe if Roy ignores it he’ll get a clue and give it a rest. It would be a first, but it could set a precedent. He doesn’t _always_ have to answer. Besides, he has plans tonight. As soon as he gets through the last of this paperwork he’s going to head home and enjoy a nice, new bottle of Scotch. Unless he caves, answers the phone and ends up stuck here another hour.

Roy shakes his head and ignores the shrill ringing…that goes on and on. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. One would think after all these years the man would know how to take a hint. Roy takes a deep breath and exhales slow. He’s going to need every bit of his patience for this. He reaches out blindly for the phone, but the instant his fingers touch the receiver…it stops.

His eyes snap open and he stares at the phone. Did he actually give up? This is a night for firsts. Granted he could be trying to ring his home number now, but Roy tends to doubt that’s the case. Is it possible he finally, actually won? He shakes his head and a smile curls across his lips until a sharp knock at the door pulls him out of his gloating. His eyes lock on the door and he has the most irrational feeling that it’s _him_. Somehow he’s found a way to send himself through the phone line just so he can torment Roy in person. 

He shakes his head and runs his hand over his face. Maybe he needs to skip the Scotch altogether and get some rest. He’s obviously losing his mind. He looks to the door and calls out just loud enough to be heard. “Come in.”

The door only opens part way and relief washes over him when he sees Hawkeye’s familiar face. She should be on her way home about now, but she’s probably checking to see he’s actually making progress and hasn’t tried to slip out the window or something. He arches an eyebrow at the amused look on her face. Uh oh. This can’t be good.

“Sir.” The smile on her face grows and he braces himself for the worst. Maybe he should request she shoot him now because anything that would put that look on her face is definitely something he doesn’t want to know. “Major Hughes is on hold for you. He says you might want to check your line. Apparently his earlier calls weren’t getting through.”

Roy’s eyes widen then he leans forward and bangs his head against the desk with thud. Leave it to Maes to go through Hawkeye to get a hold of him. Dirty. So, so dirty. Maes knows Hawkeye is always more than happy to torment him when given the chance. Evil, evil, evil. 

“Thank you for passing on his concerns Lieutenant. I’ll look into it.” His voice is muffled because he’s yet to lift his head but he doesn’t care. He’s lost yet another round and he has no doubt Hughes will find a way to rub it in. Hawkeye clears her throat and he raises his head just enough to look up at her. 

“It seems Elysia has started crawling.” Hawkeye attempts and fails to suppress a grin and he should be mad at her for teasing him. But they all know there’s no avoiding Hughes when he wants to gush. It’s not her fault his closest friend is just this side of clinically insane. 

Roy snorts softly then shakes his head. “You’re dismissed, Lieutenant.” She’s been here late enough. Plus if she’s not watching over his shoulder he should be able to get out of here when he gets off the phone with Maes, though there’s no telling how long that might take. He rests his head on the desk again and once more considers not picking up the phone.

“Thank you, Sir.” Her feet scuff against the floor and he waits for the trailing away footsteps, but they never come. He closes his eyes and waits for it. “Colonel…you should pick up the phone. He sounds…lonely.”

Roy raises his head again gives her a long look. Lonely is not a term he’d ever use to describe Hughes. The man could have an hour long conversation with a tree. Besides, he has his little girl and beautiful wife to keep him company. No, she must be wrong, but he’ll humor her anyway. “Alright, Lieutenant. I will.”

She nods then sees herself out, closing the door softly behind her. Roy glances at the phone and rubs his fingers over his forehead, attempting to stave off the headache building behind his eyes. No point in putting it off any longer. He reaches for the receiver and brings it to his ear.

“Hughes. I assume you have some important business calling this late?” Roy leans back in his chair in an attempt to get comfortable as he waits for his response. It’ll be good. It always is.

“Of course, Roy. I wouldn’t think of bothering you unless it was of the utmost importance.” Roy can hear the amusement in Hughes’ voice and he rubs between his eyes again as his head throbs more. “By the way, please thank your Lieutenant for relaying my call. You really should get those phones looked at, Roy.”

Roy snorts softly and he can’t help the slight grin on his lips. He knew he’d throw it in his face. Typical Hughes. “I’ll be sure to do that. I’d hate to miss one of your calls.” He grins more then takes a deep breath to brace himself. “So, what was so important it required you to go through Hawkeye to reach me?”

“I thought you’d never ask!” Roy shakes his head when he realizes he’s done it again. He’s managed to get him to ask which means he won’t have any “right” to complain when he doesn’t shut up for the next hour. “It’s Elysia. You wouldn’t believe what she did today. It was the epitome of epic cuteness, Roy.” 

Roy smothers a groan with his hand and looks up toward the ceiling. Maes is waiting for his response and he knows he’ll keep on waiting until he gets what he wants. Roy grins at the absurdity of it all. When you think about it, Hughes is more of a manipulator than he is. Not that he’d ever admit. “Alright then, tell me. What insanely adorable thing did your little princess do this time?”

“Oh you should have seen it! Next time I’ll have Gracia take a picture…I can’t believe we didn’t have the camera.” Roy sighs audibly, but Maes doesn’t seem to notice. “She blew Daddy a kiss! It was so adorable. She’s such a smart little girl. You wouldn’t believe how much she’s grown, Roy. She’s crawling all over the pla—.”

“Hughes, when was the last time you got laid?” He smirks when the other end of the line finally goes abruptly silent. Apparently there is a way to shut him up after all. Silence stretches out on the other end and Roy rocks in his chair. It’s not often anyone renders Hughes speechless. He should mark this down on his calendar.

“I don’t really see how that’s relevant.” All amusement has left his voice and Roy chuckles softly. There’s a sound like Maes is fumbling with the phone and he’d bet anything he’s adjusting his glasses. “Besides, like I told you, Elysia is crawling around and it’s a lot of work to take care of—.”

“And how old is she now?”Maes goes silent again and Roy’s actually beginning to enjoy this conversation. He really should’ve thought of this before.

“Thirty three weeks and four days.” He answers immediately and Roy can imagine the look on his face, hard, impassive with hawk like green eyes that don’t miss a thing…unless the object of his attention is on the other end of a phone line. Maes knows Roy’s going somewhere with this and he knows he won’t like it. He could hang up the phone, but Roy knows he won’t.

“Ahhhhh eight months. No wonder you’re so hard up.” Roy holds the phone to his ear with his shoulder and steeples his hands in front of him. His elbows are on the armrests as he leans back in his chair and smirks. “Though it’s probably longer than that, isn’t it Hughes?”

“Don’t go there, Roy.” There’s a fumbling on the other end again then what sounds like it could be a door closing. “It’s not her fault.” His voice is lower, more hushed and Roy’s actually surprised he’s talking about this at all. It reminds him of what Hawkeye said. Could he really be lonely?

“Of course not. I’m sure she gives you and Elysia all the attention in the world.” Roy hears a sigh on the other end and he’s pretty sure Maes thinks he’s going to drop it. An evil grin steals across his face. He couldn’t be more wrong. “I know you’re happy, Maes. Blissfully. But I also remember being one bunk over from yours in the academy. Tell me…when was the last time you fucked so hard you were certain you’d hurt something before you were done?”

There’s a gasp and Roy swears he must’ve dropped the phone. This is too easy. Maes may know him inside and out but it goes both ways. He was never one to brag about his sex life, but Roy was around before Gracia. He knows more than enough to know Maes has to be wound tighter than he’s probably ever been. It’s a wonder he hasn’t up and killed someone with those knives of his.

“We do fine.” The words sound like they’re ground out around gritted teeth and Roy runs his tongue across his. This is going to be way too easy. Hughes is going to be thinking twice before calling him this late again. 

“I have no doubt. I’m sure Gracia is the definition of grace and beauty.” Roy winds the phone cord around his finger. “But none of that answers my original question, now does it?” He lowers his voice, making it smooth and sultry and more like a purr. It’s one he’s used many times to get what he wants and he knows exactly the effect it can have. “You miss it, don’t you? You miss the hot rush of pleasure from a deep kiss when both of you want nothing but to devour each other. I bet you miss that anticipation when you _know_ how things are going to go and you can’t wait to get there. Tell me, Maes. When is the last time you were so hard you thought you’d die before you managed to get off?”

“Fuck, Roy.” The words are husky and low and Roy doesn’t miss the fact he can hear his breathing now. Is it really going to be this easy? He thought he’d just mess around with him a bit, but there’s no mistaking the deep seeded need in Maes’ voice. “Knock it off.”

“You don’t really want me to, do you, Hughes? You could always hang up the phone.” Roy waits for a long moment, holding his breath for any sound at all, but the call doesn’t disconnect. He may not admit it but apparently Maes isn’t ready to hang up quite yet. Very interesting. Roy wets his lips and then purrs into the phone again, “Does my voice turn you on, Hughes?”

“Not right now it doesn’t, you prick.” Roy chuckles because his voice is still breathier than it should be. He kicks his feet up on the desk and leans back in the chair some more.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to get distracted. Let’s see…what was I saying….” He hears a low groan of annoyance on the other end of the phone and he grins. Maes really is wound up. “Oh, that’s right, I was asking when the last time you had someone crawling all over your and begging for you to fuck them. Do you remember what that’s like, Maes? Does it make you hard to think about someone pinning you down and just _having_ to have your cock down their throat?”

The groan on the other end of the line is unmistakable. This _is_ tuning him on. But how far will he actually take it? Might as well find out. “You like the thought of that, don’t you? I bet it makes you want to touch yourself, doesn’t it? Is your cock getting hard at the thought of being touched? Is it getting hard to keep in your pants, Maes?”

“Evil. You’re fucking evil, Mustang.” His voice is rough and breathy and Roy doesn’t miss the slight jostling of the phone. He fucking _is_ getting off on this. Well they’ve gone this far, it’d be cruel to stop now. 

“But you like evil, don’t you Maes?” A devious grin curls across Roy’s lips. “I bet you’ve got that picture of your pretty girls face down on your desk, don’t you? Can’t let them see how dirty you are.” There’s another low groan and Maes’ breathes come a little quicker. He’s getting closer, and Roy knows just how to get him there. He brings the phone closer to his lips and lowers his voice again.

“I know it wasn’t only girls you snuck into the bunkhouse, Maes.” They’ve never talked about this but if he’s right he knows this will get him there. “Do you miss it? Do you miss the feel of a hot, hard cock sliding inside you and stretching you all the right ways?” A whimper is the only reply he gets so he continues in the same dirty voice. “No, no I bet you had to be the one on top, didn’t you? Know it all, controlling shit that you are, I bet that’s it.”

Roy pulls his feel off the desk and leans forward as he tries to listen to every sound coming through the phone. “Do you miss the feeling of a tight ass around you? One so damn tight you think it’s going to crush your cock with—.”

“Oh fuuuuuuuuuuck.” 

Roy grins because there’s no mistaking that sound. He leans back in his chair and he has no doubt if Hawkeye came back now he’d look like the cat who ate the canary. He smirks and kicks his feet up again. He knew he had a way with words, but this tops it all. Guess he can officially check this call off as a “win.” Maes is still panting for breath on the other end and he chuckles softly at the thought of him all messed up on account of him.

“Don’t get smug, Roy. It’s not one of your most endearing qualities.” There’s a shuffle on the other end of the line and Roy imagines he’s trying to get himself put back together.

“Ahhhhh but shouldn’t I be? One little phone call and you’re coming all over yourself, aren’t you?” Roy chuckles again and grins because finally he’s got one up on Hughes. It remains to be seen how he can use it, but still, it’s nice to win for once.

“You said yourself how wound up I was. I probably could have gotten the same effect from brushing against someone on the train.” Roy throws his head back and laughs at the thought. He’s full of shit and they both know it.

“You have good luck with that.” Roy leans back in his chair as the silence stretches out between them and he’s once again reminded of Hawkeye’s words. Why does Maes call him so often late at night? Surely it’s not all about his little girl. He could annoy half of Central with those pictures. Come to think of it, he never was overly excited about Roy’s transfer to the East. Roy rubs his thumb over the tips of his middle and forefinger, a habit he picked up when wearing his ignition gloves. He even admitted to being tightly wound. For him to let go like this…. Roy clears his throat then tells him softly, “Hughes…maybe you should talk to her.”

There’s no answer and Roy slowly curls his hand into a fist. He crossed a line. He should’ve known better. In all the years Maes has been with her he’s never once asked for any advice. It’s not his place to interfere now. Even with everything else that’s happened tonight, this could be where he finally goes too far. He closes his eyes when he thinks he hears Maes take a breath and he braces for the worst.

“Maybe I should.” 

Roy’s eyes snap open and he blinks. Does he mean it? Roy shakes his head and actually turns to look at the phone. He knows that tone in his voice. He’s not teasing him. The silence stretches out between them again and Roy clears his throat. “So, I’ll make sure those lines are checked tomorrow. Make sure you don’t have any more issues getting through.”

“Well I’d hope so.” There’s a brief pause and Roy smiles because the tone in Maes’ voice goes back to being exactly the way he expects, just this side of insane. “I’d hate for you to miss any news about Elysia. I’m sure she misses her Uncle Roy already.”

“She can’t possibly know who I am.” It’s been months since he was back in Central and Elysia was just an infant. Granted this is Maes’ daughter. There’s no telling how observant she’ll be.

“You’d be surprised, Roy. You really would. She’s very smart. Just like her Momma.” Roy closes his eyes as Maes babbles but he doesn’t mind, even when he feels the beginnings of another headache coming on. “Well, I probably better get back to them. Time to put Elysia to bed and you know how precious she is when she’s sleeping.”

“Oh course she is.” Roy rubs between his eyes and sits up. If he gets out of here now he still might be able to pick up a late dinner at his favorite bistro. He’s really in no mood to cook tonight. He’s ready to say goodbye and hang up the phone when Maes clears his throat. 

“Roy. Thanks.”

The words are soft, but genuine, and he’s not completely sure what he’s thanking him for. Taking the call, his advice, promising to “fix the lines” or the rest of their “conversation,” though it doesn’t really matter. It could be a little of all of it, but he’ll never ask. He doesn’t need to know.

“It’s no problem, Hughes.” He smiles as he hangs up the phone. If he knows one thing now it’s that Hughes isn’t only calling to torment him. It puts a different spin on things. Maes has always been there for him and it’s nice to know he can do the same. He pushes out of his chair and straightens his uniform. And if Maes needs a little more…creative conversation, he can manage that too. Roy smirks and heads for the door. He most definitely has _not_ lost his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
